After the Rain
by colored-cranes
Summary: He was a star. A precious being, idolized by those he didn't even know existed. She was nothing special. Just another child who came last in the eyes of those she called her parents. Two entirely different worlds, until one day when fate intervenes.
1. Chapter 1: Sora

**After the Rain**

__"Before "__

**Chapter 1:**

_"Sora"_

* * *

><p>Sora. I am the sky. I am infinite, the expanse that stares back at you when you look up. But, I don't exist. I am only a reflection of the ocean, a reflection of you, marred by appearance of clouds here and there. In reality, I am the invisible doorway that leads out into an unknown world. A world that is solitary and filled with darkness.<p>

My mother named me Sora after her own mother whose life was filled with emptiness. They say that my grandmother didn't want to marry my grandfather, but she was forced to. She lived during a time in Japan where women didn't have a say in what happened to them. So from that point on, my grandmother's eyes became empty and all she did was stare out the window. She's dead now, and I may have inherited her name, but I have no intention of inheriting her broken heart.

It seems that all the females in my family have a bad streak. They all end up with the wrong guys. My grandmother was forced to marry a man she didn't love, my mother married a man who left, and I'm here trying to pick up the pieces. The list goes on but I can't remember them all. I don't come from a very close-knit family. In fact, I think I've met maybe three or four of my family members. Maybe I would have met more, if everything didn't fall apart.

My parents used to get along well enough when I was younger. We were the average, everyday family: dad goes to work, kid goes to school, mom stays at home; no yelling, not much fighting, and I believed that everything was perfect. But then again, I didn't notice much at that age. I never listened to the silence in my home; I accepted it and believed it was normal.

This charade ended the year I entered the fourth grade, when my family moved to a new district in Tokyo. Before we even managed to settle in, all hell broke loose. My parents started to fight more than ever. I never noticed how it got to this point, but looking back on this bit of my childhood I realize that there was always fighting; the only difference was that the fighting used to take place behind closed doors where I couldn't hear it. Eventually it got to the point where if someone in my house wasn't screaming, something was being broken.

The transition from silence to screaming was so gradual that it never occurred to me that this wasn't a family, that my parents weren't supposed to be like this, that we were supposed to love each other and protect each other. However, there comes a time in our lives where we realize that our parents can't always save us, most times they can't even save themselves. Things get broken in time and nothing lasts forever. In short, everything has to go. And so we all went. My dad went one way by staying in Tokyo and my mom went another, taking me with her. This marked the end of my childhood emotionally. I had to grow up after this because this was where my story began.

* * *

><p>Note: Hey guys~! Thank you so much for the two review so far! They were really helpful and it was kind of you two to take time out of your day to read and review my story so far. And, thank you to FoxShadow because your review made me realize that half of this chapter didn't upload for some reason. LOL thank you to Anime-gaga for reviewing as well~! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Yoko

**After the Rain**

__"Before "__

**Chapter 2:**

_"Yoko"_

* * *

><p>"Yoko" is my mother's name. A good child. That's what her name meant and that's what she was. She was kind to her mother, obedient to her father, and always filial; nothing more, nothing less. These characteristics, however, did not make her a good mother. That wasn't what her name meant and, I guess, that was the one thing she never felt the need to be.<p>

Now, I'm not saying she was a bad mother. She fed me, clothed me, and put a roof over my head. She was a decent mother, and I could appreciate that, but she wasn't going to win the "parent of the year" award anytime soon. Not even close.

After she divorced my father, she moved the two of us back to her hometown: Osaka. There, she began to live off her inheritance and secluded herself from the rest of the world. There isn't much else I can say about her because I left her shortly after moving to Osaka. I won a scholarship to a private Academy about two or three hours away in a much smaller town and I only came back for summer break. This academy was called "Cross Academy". It was a good school, with a high ranking and it was sufficiently far away from my mother but close enough for me to check up on her occasionally.

I left for the Academy when I was 11 and entering my first year of middle school.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short update and for not updating in so long. I plan to continue this story now that I have more time to! Thank you for being patient with me! Also, these first two chapters are more like introductory chapters so you can get to know Sora and a little bit of her background; starting from Chapter 3, we'll fast-forward to the present where she will be a first year in highschool. Also, in this story, Cross Academy includes years 1-3 in the middle school and then years 1-4 in the highschool.<p> 


End file.
